Halo: The Mediterranean Crisis
by Dinosaur Mercenary
Summary: A sequel to Time Crisis: An Unlikely Mission and an alternative to Time Crisis 3. After the events of Halo 3 and during Time Crisis: The Ring Crisis, Master Chief got involved in the Mediterranean Crisis.
1. Stage 1 - Assault on the Beach

Master Chief Petty Officer John 117 was a SPARTAN II Super Soldier of the United Nations Space Command and a well-known hero in the Human Covenant War. His assassination of the Prophet of Regret causing the alien race called the Sanghelli or Elites led by Arbiter to be betrayed by the other the Prophets and they joined forces with the humans in their campaign in the Ark. After the Prophets and the parasitic Flood were eradicated, Master Chief and Arbiter were in the frigate Forward Unto Dawn. Only the front half of the frigate took Arbiter went through the Slipspace portal taking him back to Earth, but the back half of the frigate that had Master Chief did not make it. Therefore, Master Chief was presumed dead by the U.N.S.C. after Arbiter transpired the events happened. The super soldier lost in space went into cryo sleep after his artificial intelligence companion Cortana activated a distress beacon.

After years of space drift, Cortana abruptly alerted the super soldier. "Chief! Wake up!" Cortana had Chief thawed out.

"What is it?" the super soldier asked as he woke up.

"We crash landed onto Earth, but the communications system of this ship malfunctioned."

"Then we'll have to find the U.N.S.C. on our own," Master Chief took Cortana's chip and put it into his helmet.

"Take whatever you need. I'm picking movement near the hatch."

Master Chief took a combat knife, hand grenades, a 50 caliber pistol, a 7.62 mm assault rifle, an 8 gauge shotgun, and a rocket launcher. "What is that?" he asked after hearing an explosion.

"Someone used a rocket to break into the ship and … we got company."

A horde of men wearing green and grey vests wielding pistols that were old fashioned. Their heads were covered by ski masks and their goggles were not on. They wore gas masks except one who demanded, "What do you think you're doing here? This is a restricted area."

"Cortana, who are they?" Master Chief asked.

"I don't think they're friendly. I have to set Forward Unto Dawn to self-destruct. Take me to the engine room," Cortana ordered and the ship's alarm was on.

"Stop right there!" the hostile shouted.

Master Chief outran the men due to his superior speed and into the engine room. He plugged Cortana's chip into the control panel and she set the frigate to self-destruct. "Get out of here! Now!" The super soldier unplugged the chip and placed her back into the helmet. After Master Chief fled the engine room, the unknown hostiles arrived only to find the countdown.

"Oh my …" the hostile who did not have the gas mask muttered.

Master Chief dashed out of the ship and found cover when it exploded killing the hostiles inside. "I think we're in Earth but not the Earth we're supposed to be in," Cortana had figured something out.

"Where are we exactly?"

"I got it. We're in Astigos Island, a territory belonging to Lukano that was a country in the Mediterranean coast. The hostiles are soldiers of the Zagorias Federation, a Mediterranean coastal nation."

"What is the Zagorias army doing here?"

"The Zagorias army had invaded this island with the intention of using it as a strategic base to advance into Lukano despite international protests. Though the Lukano Liberation Army resisted, the Zagorias army had seized 80% of the island. It would only be a matter of time before the whole entire nation of Lukano would come under Zagorian control. Now the Zagorian army had captured the Lukano Liberation Army's leader Daniel Winston and several Lukano soldiers. The Zagorian forces negotiated a deal with the Lukano Liberation forces that the Zagorians would return the prisoners in exchange for the Lukano forces' surrender," Cortana revealed what she knew.

"Now we have to fight the Zagorian army," the super soldier faced a horde of Zagorian soldiers.

The soldiers had ski masks, gas masks, and goggles on wielding pistols. The soldiers opened fire at the behemoth; however they were shot in their heads.

"These guys suck," Master Chief muttered as the green soldiers all missed their shots. Two variants of the green soldiers were like the ones that broke into Forward Unto Dawn. Another variant of the green soldiers did not have ski masks and gas masks as their faces along with their spiky brown hair were visible. Thus the green soldiers that had no masks wore goggles only.

Some of the soldiers were white uniform and yellow masks wielding pistols. They were not as accurate as those green soldiers.

"What's with the different colors?" Master Chief asked.

"You might have to find out what they drop. Since you cannot find ammo that the U.N.S.C. use; you should use their weapons," Cortana made an advice. Master Chief came out of his cover and picked up one of the pistols. "It's a 45 caliber M1911. That means we're in 21st century earth."

Master Chief picked up the M1911 ammo dropped by the green soldiers by multiples of five and shotgun shells dropped by yellow soldiers. He moved to another boulder for cover and turned to the hostiles in his right. Before the super soldier returned fire, he took the chance to reload the pistol.

Apart from the two green soldiers that were in standard variants, Master Chief faced a soldier wearing an orange suit, gas mask, and goggles with red-eye tints wielding a light-weight machinegun. Unlike the green soldiers, it took four 45 caliber bullets to waste the orange soldier. "The armor that the orange soldier is wearing is not tough," Cortana commented.

"I never thought armored combat suits can be developed earlier," Master Chief muttered as he gunned down six green soldiers and one of them had no mask with goggles only. He also gunned down another yellow soldier and another armored soldier.

"The armored soldiers are using 5.7mm P90s that are personal defense weapons. The P90 is as light as a submachine gun but has a penetrating force of an assault rifle. The 5.7 mm rounds can penetrate the armor of those armored soldiers," said Cortana and Master Chief took one of the P90s along with the additional 50 rounds dropped by the second armored soldier.

Master Chief advanced and three green soldiers were approaching him. He found cover in another rock and reloaded before gunning them down. Two of the green soldiers were of standard variants and one was not masked with goggles. A yellow soldier along with another standard-variant soldier appeared in front of him. Unlike the green and yellow soldiers, the soldier wore red and fired a shot right at Master Chief. Luckily, the energy shields absorbed the damage. After the super soldier gunned down the two soldiers, he took the shotgun shells and the pistol ammo. A red soldier dropped 30 rounds of pistol ammo after he was killed.

Master Chief pressed on and heard a standard-variant green soldier waving his pistol while shouting, "Go! Go! Go!" Another standard-variant green soldier joined him and the super soldier got to cover in another rock.

The super soldier reloaded his pistol before he gunned down the two soldiers. "I'm picking movement in the sand," Cortana warned.

Out of the sand, two soldiers burst out and rolled in the air. They were wearing white and blue suits with gauntlets that had claws. It took three pistols shots to waste a soldier with claws.

"Use the shotgun if the clawmen gets too close," said Cortana.

Master Chief switched to his shotgun and swept the clawmen. He switched to his pistol to gun down another standard-variant green soldier and a yellow soldier.

When the super soldier moved forward, he saw a horde of soldiers landing via parachutes. "I'm picking additional enemy reinforcements," said Cortana. "Hostiles on your left."

Master Chief took cover in another rock and turned to another horde of standard-variant green soldiers. As he gunned down the soldiers, something destroyed what appeared to be a lighthouse sending the tower rolling right at him. The super soldier took cover and took the chance to reload both his weapons.

After the destroyed tower rolled away, Master Chief pressed forward but another horde of green soldiers barred his way. One of the green soldiers did not have goggles on while one had no gas mask and goggles not on. The super soldier gunned them down before taking down an armored soldier and a yellow soldier.

"Chief, you'll have to pull back. They're bringing in heavier weapons," Cortana warned as an armored soldier accompanied by two soldiers wearing blue uniform and grey helmets wielding bazookas appeared pushing Master Chief backwards. He took cover before another rock at the back and reloaded. "Aim for the oil barrels that are close to them."

Master Chief blew up the explosive barrels blowing the foes up and caused the rock fall. He took the 100 rounds of P90 dropped by the armored soldiers, pistol ammo, shotgun shells, a bazooka, and a rocket dropped by the other bazooka-wielding soldier.

Master Chief climbed over the rubble and took cover in one of the barricades. "You might need to use your P90. The additional enemy reinforcements are arriving via parachutes," Cortana advised. He swatted the paratroopers like they were flies using the P90 before taking on an armored soldier, a bazooka soldier, and a green soldier that had no mask wearing goggles. The super soldier gunned down a yellow soldier and several standard-variant green soldiers before they landed. He then shot down the other paratroopers and reloaded the P90.

Master Chief took all the ammo, shotgun shells, and a rocket before turning left to see a bunker with artillery on top. "Great, they dug trenches," he went into the trenches as he began going left. When moving, the super soldier used his pistol to gun down several standard-variant green soldiers and a bazooka soldier. He then turned right gunning down an armored soldier and another bazooka soldier. A soldier that dressed similar to the bazooka soldier had a tomahawk in his hand. "How lame," Master Chief gunned down the soldier before he could throw the tomahawk. The super soldier gunned down a green soldier that was not masked and wearing goggles only then took down three green soldiers that were standard variants. He also gunned down a yellow soldier and a red soldier.

"Use the ground for cover when you're moving through the trenches," said Cortana. Master Chief picked up shotgun shells and went into the trenches so that the artillery could not hit him like it would if he was in the "no-man's land". He reloaded before gunning down four green soldiers of different variants: one that was standard variant, one that did not have goggles off, one that had no gas mask and goggles not on, and the last one had no masks wearing goggles only. The super soldier reloaded his pistol before going forward.

Master Chief advanced picking up pistol ammo and used part of the corner for cover. He turned to see a blue soldier was about to attack using an old-fashioned flamethrower and it took three 45 caliber bullets to waste a flamethrower-wielding blue soldier. The super soldier then gunned down four standard-variant green soldiers. He reloaded his pistol and went forward.

Master Chief turned left and used another part of the corner for cover. He turned to his right to gun down five green soldiers and a red soldier. One of the green soldiers had no gas mask and goggles not on.

Master Chief pressed forward picking up pistol ammo and was nearly out of the trenches. He turned right to gun down a horde of standard-variant green soldiers, a red soldier, a yellow soldier, an armored soldier, and a bazooka-wielding blue soldier.

Master Chief went into the "no-man's land" and used the sandbags for cover. "Blast the artillery using the bazooka," said Cortana. He fired a rocket at the artillery and took cover from the artillery blast. The super soldier reloaded and fired another rocket that destroyed the artillery. By doing so, the bunker was destroyed along with the soldiers inside the structure. He then took all the ammo, shotgun shells, and rockets dropped by the soldiers had killed.


	2. Stage 1 - The Shipwreck

Master Chief came across something enormous, "It's an old-fashioned shipwreck."

"That was a freighter that could travel across bodies of water," Cortana made out of what she could from the shipwreck. "We got company." The super soldier turned to see hordes of Zagorian soldiers were closing onto him on foot and using old-fashioned jeeps. "Use the shipwreck for shelter," she made a suggestion when they opened fire at him. Master Chief's enhanced speed outran the infantry while dodging the bullets then leapt into the shipwreck.

"Now we got Zagorian forces in the shipwreck," Master Chief as he used the M1911 pistol to gun down a yellow soldier and five green soldiers on the heads. Four of the green soldiers were of standard variant whereas one wore a mask and gas mask but goggles not on. The super soldier picked up pistol ammo and shotgun shells when advancing.

"Behind you," Cortana warned and Master Chief to his back to see three standard variant green soldiers. After he took them down, a door opened and there were more two more standard variant green soldiers. The super soldier brained them and a yellow soldier. A red soldier fired a shot directed at him forcing him to take cover otherwise he would lose part of the energy shields. Master Chief gunned down the red soldier and another standard variant green soldier. "Above," the A.I. pointed to a ceiling hatch opened as a green soldier that wore mask and gas mask but goggles not on came down. Master Chief stabbed the green soldier on the skull using his combat knife then took the ammo before moving forward.

"Go! Go! Go!" a yellow soldier gestured and three green soldiers gathered around him. Two of the green soldiers were of standard variant whereas one wore just a mask and goggles not on. Master Chief brained the group of soldiers and turned to see a red soldier. The super soldier gunned him down before he could attack.

"Just hand grenades?" Master Chief saw a blue soldier took out a round object and he pulled the ring. The super soldier gunned the grenadier down before the Zagorian could throw the explosive. The explosive killed a standard variant green soldier close to the blue grenadier in the subsequent explosion.

"Incoming jeep," Cortana muttered as a jeep arrived.

"What kind of an army jeep that has no weapons?" Master Chief commented on the vehicle.

"It's almost like the troop-transport Warthogs but these jeeps are less durable," the A.I. made out what she could out of the vehicle that was driven by a green soldier that wore no mask and gas mask but goggles only. Standing on the jeep's passenger seat was an armored soldier, a blue tomahawk thrower and a standard variant green soldier appeared close to the vehicle.

Master Chief tossed in a hand grenade to destroy the vehicle blowing the troops during the process sending them flying into the air. "Sounds like an aircraft," he heard engine sounds in the sky and went out a bit to have a look.

"It has dropped bombs! Get back!" Cortana shouted and the super soldier had to take cover from the explosions before he collected the ammo, shotgun shells, and an unused hand grenade dropped by the blue grenadier. "Keep moving through the shipwreck," she ordered. Master Chief followed a green soldier that wore no mask but goggles only into a room filled with tanks and control panels. "It looks like it's an engine room," the A.I. muttered.

Master Chief used his M1911 pistol to gun down that green soldier along with four others. Two green soldiers were of standard variants whereas two wore just masks and goggles not on. After the super soldier brained another blue grenadier, he brained a red soldier before the Zagorian could fire.

"That tank is explosive," Cortana could tell from the flammable warning sign. Master Chief hit the gas tank with sufficient force blowing three standard variant green soldiers, a yellow soldier, and an armored soldier. The super soldier then took all the ammo, shotgun shells, and another unused hand grenade before pushing forward.

"Now they're using bulletproof shields," Master Chief muttered as there were two standard variant green soldiers wielded bulletproof shields with their left hands in the corridor.

"These stupid guys couldn't cover their whole bodies with these shields. Hit them on the exposed parts or use a grenade," Cortana gave a tip. Master Chief took a fragmentation hand grenade and rolled it to them. The super soldier switched to his M1911 pistol when the explosive went off blowing the Zagorians with shields. He then gunned down a yellow soldier, a red soldier, and two blue soldiers that wielded bazookas.

"Behind you," said Cortana when Master Chief was advancing through the small corridor after collecting the ammo, shotgun shells, and rockets. The super soldier turned to return fire bringing down two standard variant green soldiers. "Incoming jeep," she spoke at the time another jeep crashed right into the shipwreck puncturing through the hull.

"Unbelievable," Master Chief muttered at the crash and a standard variant green soldier was killed in the impact. There was another standard variant green soldier and an armored soldier on the crashed vehicle. The super soldier tossed in another hand grenade that blew the troops and the vehicle sending them crashing into the hull. He collected the ammo then pressed on.

"You're in the cargo area," Cortana informed as Master Chief entered into a huge area that had cargo containers. The super soldier first gunned four standard variant green soldiers, an armored soldier, and a yellow soldier. He then gunned down a blue tomahawk thrower before the Zagorian could throw the bladed projectile and a blue bazooka trooper. After Master Chief brained a green soldier that wore mask and gas mask but goggles not on, a cargo container opened and there were two armored troopers inside. The super soldier quickly took them and a red soldier down.

Master Chief advanced collecting the ammo, shotgun shells, and rockets on the way. He quickly took down a blue flame trooper before the Zagorian could scorch him using the flamethrower. The super soldier gunned down a yellow soldier causing the Zagorian to fall off from the walkway above, a red soldier, and three green soldiers. Two of the green soldiers were of standard variants whereas one wore a mask and gas mask but goggles not on.

Master Chief pressed on taking the ammo along with the shotgun shells and was near what appeared to be a control panel. He gunned down two yellow soldiers, two red soldiers, and six green soldiers. Five of the green soldiers were of standard variant whereas one wore a mask and gas mask but goggles not on. He then took all the ammo and shotgun shells.

Suddenly, the shipwreck was rocked and there were explosions in the outside. "Chief, I think that same aircraft must have bombarded the shipwreck. It started to capsize," Cortana took a guess and the floor began to slope.

"We have other problems here," Master Chief muttered as he gunned down four green soldiers. Three were of standard variant whereas one wore just a mask and goggles not on. After the super soldier took down a red soldier, he quickly took down two armored soldiers.

"Hang on! Chief!" Cortana shouted as the shipwreck continued to capsize. The cargo containers and troops slid. Master Chief gunned down three yellow soldiers and three standard variant green soldiers.

The floor became like a hull and Master Chief landed on top of the cargo container pile. After he brained three standard variant green soldiers, a yellow soldier and a red soldier appeared. The super soldier gunned them down before taking on another yellow soldier along with a green soldier that wore a mask and gas mask but goggles not on. A red soldier, a standard variant green soldier, and two yellow soldiers fell in. After Master Chief brained them, he took all the ammo especially shotgun shells before there was another explosion that created an opening in the hull.


	3. Stage 1 - Road Fight

Master Chief went to the opening and confronted the twin-rotor plane. The pilot was not formally dressed as he was wearing a white tank top, brown trousers, brown gloves, and brown boots, along with belts with hand grenades strapped around his waist and across his chest. The pilot was not wearing a helmet as his spiked red hair was visible. "You're finished," said the pilot.

"Below you," said Cortana.

A jeep arrived and a blond girl in her early 20's was driving it. She wore a green army uniform with a brown color that had red frame at the end, a black and red watch, brown gloves, and brown boots. "Jump! Hurry! There's no time, come on!" the girl shouted.

"She's helping us," said the A.I.

"Say goodbye!" the pilot clicked the button that launched a pair of missiles at the behemoth.

Master Chief jumped to dodge the missiles and landed on the ground so that the jeep would not be damaged. He quickly climbed onto the back seat of the jeep and the girl pressed the acceleration pedal. "He's on our tail!" said the girl. Both the super soldier and the girl readied their weapons.

"Chief, the plane is not your only problem here. I'm also picking enemies ahead of us," said Cortana.

"I cannot fight both sides at the same time," said Master Chief.

"Just focus on the plane while the girl handles the enemies ahead."

Master Chief first fired his bazooka at the plane's Gatling cannon then switched to his P90 when the aircraft began launching missiles from both pods on the wings. The super soldier shot down the projectiles while destroying a missile pod one at a time. After a missile pod was destroyed, he could focus destroying the other.

"The plane is raising the altitude. He'll be back," said Cortana.

Master Chief then turned his attention to what was ahead of them and there was a jeep with two armored soldiers. One armored soldier fired at them while the other was driving. The super soldier killed the driver causing the jeep to crash and the passenger was killed in the impact. Another jeep was driven by an armored soldier having a standard-variant green soldier as a passenger appeared from the left. Master Chief focused firing on the driver so that the enemy vehicle could crash and the passenger died with it. "Motorcycles, what kind of an army uses motorbikes?" the super soldier turned to his left and saw an armored soldier on a motorcycle firing at him. Master Chief knocked the armored soldier off from the bike by killing him.

"Ahead of us," said Cortana.

There was a jeep driven by an armored soldier with a red soldier as passenger and a standard-variant green soldier on motorcycle with a claw man as passenger. Master Chief took out the biker killing the claw man during the process while the girl killed the armored soldier so that the jeep could crash killing the red soldier in the impact.

"Here he comes," the A.I. notified as the twin-rotor appeared before them and was on their left. "That plane is heavily armed," she said as the side door opened as there were three machineguns on the side. Master Chief fired his bazooka so that the rocket could destroy the three machineguns.

The aircraft's right door for personnel was opened the pilot appeared chuckling maliciously and was equipped with P90. Master Chief and the girl fired their machineguns at the pilot hitting him with sufficient force to prevent him from firing shot that would hit either the behemoth or the girl.

The pilot went back and turned the plane to their right. "He's using the last of the plane's guns," said Cortana as the plane's left door opened so that the three machineguns could fire at them. "I'm picking enemy infantry in the plane," said the A.I. after the super soldier destroyed the plane's last three machineguns. Master Chief and the girl killed two standard-variant green soldiers in the roof of the plane. They then killed two armored soldiers and a red soldier in the plane's roof. "He's bringing heavier guns," said Cortana as the pilot appeared in the plane's roof with a missile launcher. The pilot laughed evilly as he fired the missiles at the girl and the behemoth. Master Chief and the girl fired their machineguns shooting down the projectiles and dealt sufficient force on the pilot forcing him to stop. The pilot tossed the missile launcher aside and went back inside so that the plane could altitude. "I'm detecting additional enemy reinforcements," Cortana informed.

Master Chief turned to his back to see a jeep driven by an armored soldier and a claw man jumped out of the passenger's seat landing on the bonnet. The super soldier used his shotgun to take down the claw man and the driver. Master Chief turned to his left seeing two armored soldiers on two motorcycles and a jeep driven by an armored soldier with a bazooka specialist as passenger. The super soldier first took out the bikers then the driver killing the bazooka specialist in the vehicle crash. Master Chief turned to his right to see a standard-variant green soldier on motorcycle with a claw man as passenger close to him. The super soldier used his shotgun to sweep both foes from the bike then switched to his P90. After two armored soldiers on motorcycles sped ahead of them, Master Chief and the girl took them down.

"Here he comes again," said Cortana as the twin-rotor plane appeared before them and the hatch was opened.

"You got to be kidding me," Master Chief muttered as the pilot appeared with a Gatling cannon. "Show off," said the super soldier as the pilot made an evil laugh while wildly firing the Gatling cannon and none of the shots hit either him or the girl. Master Chief and the girl focused firing their machineguns on the pilot's legs hitting him with sufficient force preventing him from firing the Gatling cannon on either him or her.

"Watch out!" Cortana shouted as the pilot hurled the Gatling cannon at Master Chief forcing him to take cover. The pilot went back into the cockpit of the plane.

The girl began going around the plane by the right side and the plane's left personnel door opened. Master Chief killed an armored soldier on the plane's roof and the girl shot the red soldier in the left-side door way.

"Shoot the engines to bring the plane at lower altitude," said Cortana. Master Chief and the girl fired their machineguns destroying the right-side engine.

The girl sped the vehicle ahead of the aircraft and gunned down a red soldier in the plane's roof before he could attack. Master Chief took down two standard-variant green soldiers and an armored soldier in the plane's roof. When the jeep was heading left, the girl gunned down another red soldier standing on the plane's left wing. Master Chief gunned down another standard-variant green soldier and an armored soldier near the left wing. The super soldier and the girl destroyed the plane's left-side engine. The plane's right-side personnel door opened and the girl gunned down a standard-variant green soldier at the doorway.

When the jeep was again behind the plane, an armored soldier and a bazooka specialist appeared. Master Chief took down the armored soldier while the girl killed the bazooka specialist. After the claw man made his jump, the girl shot him down. A flame specialist made his rolling jump landing on the jeep's bonnet and Master Chief gunned him down before he could attack. The pilot appeared for the final time laughing while firing shots directly the girl from his P90 forcing her to take cover while holding the acceleration pedal simultaneously. Master Chief quickly dealt sufficient damage forcing the pilot to stop before he could turn his fire at the behemoth. The girl switched to her grenade launcher when the pilot pulled the rings of a hand grenade cluster. Before the pilot hurled the projectiles, the girl fired her grenade launcher killing the pilot causing him to drop the hand grenades into the cockpit resulting in the plane's subsequent explosion.

"Who and what are you? Where are Alan and Wesley from the V.S.S.E.?" the girl asked.

"I don't know who and where they are. You can call me Master Chief. I am a Spartan II super soldier of the United Nations Space Command. What is your name? The enemy of my enemy is my ally," Master Chief replied introducing himself. "I would like to introduce you to Cortana, an artificial intelligence," he pulled out Cortana's chip and her holographic body became visible.

"My name is Alicia. I'm with the Lukano Liberation Army," the girl introduced herself and had a glimpse of the artificial intelligence. "Are you two from the future? I never heard of the United Nations Space Command."

"We came from the future. If you're from the Lukano Liberation Army, you must have come all the way by yourself to rescue Daniel Winston and his men," said Cortana.

"Yes, Daniel is my older brother," Alicia confirmed.


	4. Stage 2 - Fight in the Town

Master Chief and Alicia arrived into a town. "The tactical missiles are hidden in the military facility located at the summit of this mountain. We'll need to use the railway on the far side of this town. It's been used for supply transportation and it will be our only route to the facility," she gave out information from her PDA.

"Got it," said Cortana as she took in the data.

A missile landed onto a structure causing the debris to separate the super soldier and the girl. Two jeeps arrived driven by green soldiers that wore no masks but goggles only. Three green soldiers wore masks but goggles not on were in both vehicles. While the green soldiers fired their pistols, a bazooka specialist in one of the jeeps fired a rocket at them.

"We have to split up! We'll meet up at the station up ahead!" Master Chief shouted.

"The train leaves at 15:00. Don't be late!" Alicia made a reminder before going on their separate ways.

Master Chief engaged the Zagorian troops in the jeeps and tossed two hand grenades to them. The explosions destroyed the vehicles and sent the hostiles flying into the air.

"Head to the right side," said Cortana.

Master Chief went along the stands that had merchandises meant for sale. An armored soldier fired his P90 at the behemoth as he appeared. Master Chief first used his pistol to take him down then a standard-variant green soldier, a yellow soldier, and a red soldier.

The super soldier advanced crossing the road to the other stand picking up the ammo and shotgun shells. He used his pistol to brain a yellow soldier and a standard-variant green soldier. An armored soldier arrived with another yellow soldier and standard-variant green soldier. Master Chief used his shotgun to sweep the three soldiers like a broomstick.

Master Chief crossed the road for the third time picking up the ammo and shotgun shells noticing a claw man was approaching him. The super soldier first took out the claw man with his shotgun before sweeping a red soldier, a tomahawk-throwing specialist, a yellow soldier, and three standard-variant green soldiers. Master Chief collected the ammo and shotguns shells then advanced.

"Head to the building. Above you!" said Cortana as an armored soldier fired at him and began reloading. Master Chief first took him out using his pistol then brained a red soldier and two standard-variant green soldiers.

Master Chief going up the stairs picking up the ammo but there were hostiles barring his way. He first brained a green soldier that wore mask and gas mask but goggles not on. The super soldier took out a yellow soldier and a green soldier that wore no mask but goggles only wielding a bulletproof shield. A claw man appeared and was shot down before he could attack. Master Chief took down a red soldier and a standard-variant green soldier who was at another structure.

Master Chief finished climbing the stairs collecting the ammo and shotgun shells but there were two green soldiers in the balcony that were firing at him. One green soldier wore mask and gas mask but goggles not on whereas the other wore no mask but goggles only. Replacing those two soldiers that were killed were an armored soldier, two standard-variant green soldiers, and a green soldier that wore mask but goggles not on. After the super soldier took them out, another squad of Zagorian troops appeared. There were a red soldier, a yellow soldier, and three green soldiers. A standard-variant green soldier and a green soldier that wore no mask but goggles only wielded bullet-proof shields. The third green soldier wore mask and gas mask but goggles not on. Master Chief tossed in a hand grenade and brained the red soldier with one round from his pistol. The explosion sent the other troops flying into the air and the super soldier took all the ammo along with the shotgun shells.

"I'm picking additional enemy reinforcements," said Cortana. Three armored soldiers and a yellow soldier pushed him back. Master Chief tossed in a hand grenade that sent them flying into the air and took all the ammo along with the shotgun shells before advancing.

After Master Chief went upstairs, there were four green soldiers and one was a standard variant. One green soldier wore mask and gas mask but goggles not on. The other wore mask but goggles not on while the last wore no mask but goggles only. "On your left," said Cortana after the four soldiers were down and he began looking left. Master Chief brained a bazooka specialist, a red soldier, a yellow soldier, a tomahawk-throwing specialist, and three standard-variant green soldiers. "Enemy forces coming on your right," the A.I. notified and he returned his gaze to the center then began looking right. The super soldier gave headshots to a red soldier, a yellow soldier, a tomahawk-throwing specialist, and four standard-variant green soldiers. Master Chief collected the ammo, a rocket, and shotgun shells before advancing.

Master Chief could not go much further as a red soldier, a yellow soldier, and a standard-variant green soldier appeared. The super soldier first brained the red soldier and then the yellow soldier. An armored soldier and a bazooka specialist appeared replacing the dead men. Master Chief first took out the bazooka specialist and the armored soldier then finished the standard-variant green soldier. The super soldier took the ammo, a rocket, and shotgun shells before crossing a bridge.

"Below you," Cortana notified Master Chief when he was crossing the bridge. The super soldier gunned down three standard-variant green soldiers and did not take the ammo that they dropped.

Master Chief turned his back to face a yellow soldier and a green soldier that wore no mask but goggles only. A bazooka specialist went down the stairs while the doors opened as an armored soldier and two green soldiers that wore masks but goggles not on came out replacing the dead men. The super soldier took down the bazooka specialist then the armored soldier and lastly the green soldiers. He took the ammo, a rocket, and shotgun shells before heading upstairs.

Two standard-variant green soldiers appeared and one of them shouted, "Halt!" Replacing the dead men were an armored soldier and two infantry troops with bullet-proof shields. One was red while the other was a standard-variant green. Master Chief tossed in a hand grenade that sent them flying into the air and collected the ammo they dropped.

After Master Chief finished going up the stairs, he turned to see four hostiles in the front. The super soldier first brained the red soldier and a bazooka specialist then an armored soldier and a yellow soldier. "Above you!" Cortana notified. In the arches, there were bells and five standard-variant green soldiers were below them. Master Chief shot them down so that they could fall to their deaths but only collected the pistol ammo dropped by the red soldier, shotgun shells from the yellow soldier, a rocket from the bazooka specialist, and machinegun ammo from the armored soldier as the pistol ammo dropped by the green soldiers were beyond his reach.

"Go! Go! Go!" an armored soldier did a gesture as a yellow soldier and two standard-variant green soldiers gathered at the time Master Chief was advancing below the bells. The super soldier first took down the armored soldier then the yellow soldier and lastly the green soldiers.

"On your left and below you," said Cortana. Master Chief turned to see four standard-variant green soldiers in which two were on the road, one on the stairs, and the other at the balcony. Replacing the green soldier at the balcony was a red soldier whereas a tomahawk-throwing specialist in a walkway below and another standard-variant green soldier replaced the soldiers killed in the road. After the super soldier took them out, he shifted right to see five standard-variant green soldiers in the walkway of a structure below. Once the four soldiers were dead, however Master Chief could not go far. "Above you!" the A.I. notified as there were three standard-variant green soldiers above in an arch. The super soldier used his shotgun to shoot them down so that they could fall to their deaths. Master Chief could only pick up the shotgun shells, machinegun ammo, and the pistol ammo dropped by two green soldiers as the other pistol ammo dropped by the other green soldiers and red soldiers were beyond his reach. "The enemy is gathering ahead of you," Cortana informed as the super soldier was advancing.

Master Chief reached to the edge and saw two standard-variant green soldiers were heading to the bazooka specialist who fired a rocket at the balcony. "Thanks for creating an opening," the super soldier spoke sarcastically. Master Chief jumped onto the walkway and began hanging upside down on the opening. The super soldier first brained the bazooka specialist then the two green soldiers along with another two standard-variant green soldiers that replaced the fallen.

"Head down from here," said Cortana. Master Chief jumped down then collected a rocket and the pistol ammo when he was heading to some flowerbed with four stone benches surrounding it. "Enemies on motorcycles are coming," the A.I. notified as two armored soldiers in motorcycles.

"Great, more of them," Master Chief turned to see an armored biker arrived on the road while two armored bikers jumped from an adjacent structure on motorcycles. The super soldier used his P90 to knock the armored soldiers off from their motorcycles killing them and saw another armored biker appeared.

"I'm picking additional enemy reinforcements," said Cortana and Master Chief turned to see infantry troops at another structure behind. There was a tomahawk-throwing specialist and three standard-variant green soldiers at the balconies of second and third floors. The super soldier used his pistol to shoot them down sending them falling to the deaths. A bazooka specialist appeared in ground floor and Master Chief brained him first before shooting down a red soldier. "Incoming enemies on motorcycles," the A.I. notified after the super soldier shot down a green soldier that wore no mask but goggles only. A yellow soldier on motorcycle sped past Master Chief and was knocked off from his bike dead. The super soldier used his P90 to knocked three armored soldiers from their motorcycles dead. Master Chief collected the machinegun ammo, shotgun shells, and a rocket dropped by his dead foes, however the pistol ammo dropped by the red soldier and the green soldiers were beyond his reach.


	5. Stage 2 - Riverside

Master Chief was out of town and in the riverside. "Are you sure we're heading the right way?" he asked.

"Well … I think so," Cortana did not have a clear answer.

There was gunfire as a bullet flew right at the ground between his legs forcing him to take cover behind a boulder. "The enemies gave us direction," the super soldier muttered sarcastically. He first used his pistol to brain a green soldier that wore just a mask and goggles not on. Master Chief then took down four green soldiers in which three were of standard variant whereas the fourth wore mask and gas mask but goggles not on. The super soldier also took down a bazooka specialist and a yellow soldier. He advanced picking up the pistol ammo, shotgun shells, and a rocket.

Master Chief used another boulder for cover and first brained a red soldier before he could attack. Then the super soldier gave headshots to two green soldiers in which one was of standard variant whereas the other wore mask and gas mask but goggles not on. He turned right gunning down a yellow soldier and two standard-variant green soldiers. Master Chief quickly gunned down another red soldier and a thrower specialist before he could throw a hand grenade. The super soldier began crossing the body of water that was shallow picking up pistol ammo, shotgun shells, and an unused hand grenade.

Before Master Chief could reach the other side, he used another rock for cover as he saw a standard-variant green soldier entering the water. After the super soldier brained him, he gave a headshot to a bazooka specialist before he could attack. Master Chief brained a red soldier, a yellow soldier, and a green soldier that wore just mask but goggles not on. The super soldier then took out three green soldiers in which two were of standard variants whereas the third wore just mask but goggles not on. A thrower specialist appeared and Master Chief quickly took him down before he could throw a hand grenade. The super soldier took down two green soldiers before they could pass in which one was of standard variant while the other wore no mask and gas mask but goggles only. Master Chief took the pistol ammo, shotgun shells, an unused hand grenade, and a rocket as he crossed the water.

"Go! Go! Go!" it came from an armored soldier who was approaching the behemoth along with a flame specialist on the dry land. Master Chief quickly took out the flame specialist before he could attack then the armored soldier. The super soldier brained a thrower specialist before he could throw a tomahawk and the particular dead soldier was replaced by another. After Master Chief brained another tomahawk-throwing specialist, he took out another armored soldier then two standard-variant green soldiers. When the super soldier advanced, four armored soldiers appeared. Master Chief tossed a hand grenade that sent them flying into the air then quickly took down another flame specialist before he could attack and lastly a tomahawk-throwing specialist. The super soldier picked up the machinegun ammo and pistol ammo.

Master Chief turned left and used another rock for cover. He first took out an armored soldier then a standard-variant green soldier. After the super soldier brained a yellow soldier, he took out another standard-variant green soldier. "There!" it came from another standard-variant green soldier as he, a red soldier, a yellow soldier, and another armored soldier appeared. Master Chief first took out the red soldier and the armored soldier, then the yellow soldier and lastly the standard-variant green soldier. The super soldier picked up the pistol ammo, shotgun shells, and machinegun ammo.

"The water is deeper. You have to use the floating platforms to cross," said Cortana. Before Master Chief could through the floating platforms that had steel crates, there were two standard-variant green soldiers with bullet-proof shields and a red soldier behind them barred his path. The super soldier tossed a hand grenade that sent them flying into the air.

Out of the water, a soldier wearing blue scuba suit with oxygen tanks attached on his back and equipped with bladed gauntlets appeared. "What kind of troop uses diving suits?" Master Chief muttered and blasted the scuba soldier with his shotgun.

"I think 'frogman' would be the appropriate reference to this type of enemy. I guess we can only encounter frogmen near the water," said Cortana. "On your left," this caused Master Chief to turn left. The super soldier used his pistol to brain a tomahawk-throwing specialist then switched to the shotgun to sweep another frogman. Master Chief brained three standard-variant green soldiers and a yellow soldier when he was turning right. "On your right," the A.I. notified. After the super soldier used his pistol to brain another tomahawk throwing specialist, he used his shotgun to take down two frogmen. Master Chief turned his attention to the middle and used his pistol to brain a bazooka specialist. A green soldier wearing mask and gas mask but goggles not on jump in. After the super soldier took him down, an armored soldier appeared from behind the crates. Once the armored soldier was down, a green soldier that wore mask and gas mask but goggles not on rolled in. Master Chief gave him a headshot then advanced picking up pistol ammo, shotgun shells, machinegun ammo, and a rocket.

Master Chief was halfway across on the floating platforms and saw a green soldier that was unmasked wearing goggles only did a gesture waving. The super soldier noticed a bazooka specialist and a yellow soldier appearing. Master Chief first used his pistol to brain the bazooka specialist then the yellow soldier and lastly the unmasked green soldier. The super soldier used his shotgun to blast another frogman before switching back to his pistol to brain two green soldiers in which one was of standard variant whereas the other was unmasked wearing goggles only. Master Chief advanced picking up pistol ammo, shotgun shells, and a rocket.

Before Master Chief could go any further, two frogmen burst out of the water. The super soldier used his shotgun to blast them then switched to his pistol to brain a yellow soldier and a standard-variant green soldier. Master Chief had to use his shotgun when two more frogmen burst out of the water and swept them. The super soldier made it to dry land picking up pistol ammo and shotgun shells.

"Behind us," said Cortana as there was gunfire behind. Master Chief used a rock for cover and returned fire. First, he used his pistol taking out a standard-variant green soldier and switched to his shotgun to take down another frogman. The super soldier switched back to his pistol to give headshots to a red soldier and a standard-variant green soldier. Master Chief turned his attention to the middle and saw two armored soldiers standing near a wooden crate labeled "Danger!" The super soldier detonated the explosive crate that sent the armored soldier flying into the air destroying the platform during the process. Master Chief took the pistol and machinegun ammo when he was advancing.

Master Chief turned his attention towards a building and used the log pile for cover. He first brained two standard-variant green soldiers on the roof then a red soldier that opened a shutter in the building. The super soldier turned to his right seeing a red soldier and a standard-variant green soldier. Replacing those killed soldiers were another standard-variant green soldier and an armored soldier. After Master Chief brained them, he turned his attention back to the structure while moving forward gradually. The super soldier brained a bazooka specialist outside of the building and a tomahawk-throwing specialist inside the building. He then brained three standard-variant green soldiers in which one was on the roof, one on the other side of the log pile, and the last one in the structure's interior. Master Chief spotted a red soldier on the building's roof and brained him before he could attack. He advanced slightly picking up pistol ammo, machinegun ammo, and a rocket. The super soldier brained a green soldier that wore mask and gas mask but goggles not on. Master Chief gunned down a thrower specialist before he could throw a hand grenade, a yellow soldier, and a standard-variant green soldier. He then positioned himself facing the doors that an armored soldier kicked open and brained him. The super soldier then brained another yellow soldier, another thrower specialist before he could throw a hand grenade, a red soldier, and a standard-variant green soldier. Master Chief picked up the pistol and machinegun ammo, shotgun shells, and hand grenades.

"You're almost reaching a waterfall," said Cortana. "We got company." Master Chief used his shotgun to blast two frogmen that burst out of the water then switched his pistol. He brained a tomahawk throwing specialist, a red soldier, and two green soldiers in which one was of standard variant whereas the other wore just mask but goggles not on. After Master Chief blasted another frogman using his shotgun, he quickly brained a tomahawk-throwing specialist behind a rock. "Up above!" the A.I. gave him a heads up as a frogman jumped from the cliff. The super soldier swept the frogman with his shotgun then brained another tomahawk-throwing specialist. "You're near the waterfall lake," said Cortana when Master Chief was advancing without picking up anything dropped by his killed foes. Instead of frogmen, something else burst out of the water. "Submarines?" she spoke with disbelief recognizing those ships.

"Those things are just getting old. Who would use submarines in our time?" said Master Chief as he readied his bazooka.

"I bet nobody, not even the U.N.S.C.," said Cortana.

Two submarines fired their Gatling cannons at Master Chief and he sank one at a time with a rocket. After he sank the third submarine with a rocket, he used his shotgun to blast another frogman.

Master Chief went through the waterfall and another submarine appeared firing rockets at him. He used his bazooka to sink another submarine with a rocket then used his shotgun to sweep a frogman and a standard-variant green soldier. The super soldier switched back to his bazooka to sink two more submarines with two rockets. After he fired the rocket on the last submarine, he finished off a frogman with the shotgun.


	6. Stage 2 - Supply Train Battle

Master Chief boarded the train before the light turned green as a signal to go. "It isn't Alicia to be late," he spoke as she was nowhere to be seen.

"I think there something you should know, Chief. Jake Hernandez was supposedly the second-in-command of the Lukano Liberation Army. Due to his greedy and self-centered personality, he leaked information to General Giorgio Zott in exchange for money subsequently resulting in the capture of Daniel and the squad of Lukano soldiers. After we split up with Alicia, Jake tried to capture her. The good news is that she is not captured as she resisted him causing a fight between Jake and her. Even though Alicia did not kill Jake for now, he escaped," Cortana managed to retrieve some information.

"I take it that the fight must have slowed her down."

"Chief!" Alicia arrived to the train station.

"C'mon, hurry," Master Chief spoke in a soft tone.

"The enemy leader is waiting for us," Cortana notified the super soldier.

At a distance in a bridge, a clawman wearing a red and black suit without helmet so that his brown hair was visible as well as with an additional weapon in his right gauntlet. He chuckled maliciously then signaled the other clawmen to attack.

"Behind you!" Cortana alerted prompting Master Chief to turn his back quickly. A clawman attempted to slash the super soldier but his right arm was caught.

"You and your friends underestimate me," Master Chief spoke in a certain but humble tone. He broke the clawman's arm before picking him up overhead and hurled the foe off the train.

The super soldier turned to face the troops in the section of the train between him and Alicia. Master Chief used his M1911 pistol to give three standard-variant green soldiers headshots and a yellow soldier close to him so that he could take the shotgun shells the killed yellow soldier dropped. After the super soldier switched to his shotgun to counter another clawman, he turned to see a red soldier and quickly switched back to his pistol which he used to brain the red soldier. Master Chief gave a headshot to a green soldier who wore mask without gas mask and goggles not on. He switched back to his shotgun when noticing the side door of a cargo container close to him opening and blasted two clawmen. The super soldier switched back to his pistol to give a standard-variant green soldier, a red soldier, and a yellow soldier in that cargo container then took the shotgun shells because the yellow soldier was close to him.

"Alicia is now engaging an armed and armored train," Cortana notified Master Chief of their ally's situation.

"Aren't they rough on a little girl?"

"What can she not handle? If she's very soft like stereotypical maiden, she would've captured by Jake."

Master Chief heard "There!" and turned to face an armored soldier along with a yellow soldier close to him. He quickly took out the armored soldier first then the yellow soldier taking the machine gun ammo and shotgun shells they dropped. Master Chief gave a headshot to a green soldier wearing mask without gas mask and goggles not on in head of the train. He switched to his shotgun and blasted five clawmen that attempted to get close. A green soldier wearing goggles without mask and gas mask landed in front of the super soldier who brained him using the pistol.

"Alicia has destroyed the train," Cortana notified Master Chief of the young woman's situation. "Behind you," this prompted the super soldier to turn to face more foes behind him. "We're closing in to the bridge and the enemy leader is within vicinity."

Master Chief used his pistol to give a grenade-throwing specialist a headshot and took out an armored trooper who landed close to him. He took the machine gun ammo once the armored soldier was down and brained a bazooka specialist. Master Chief switched to his shotgun and blasted a flame specialist along with three clawmen.

"The train is stopping," Cortana notified when the train began to slow in the bridge.

Master Chief faced an armored soldier and a bazooka specialist. Suddenly, something hit the super soldier and his energy shields absorbed damage. "What the?"

"There are snipers in the forest and a cliff in the right side far away from here," Cortana informed. Master Chief was cover and turned right to see three snipers wearing white and red suits equipped with bolt-action rifles in the cliff.

"I should have brought the sniper rifle," the super soldier muttered.

One of the snipers was shot in the head drawing the others' attention away from him. "Since Alicia is the only one with the sniper rifle, she'll keep the snipers at bay," Cortana informed and Alicia caused rock falls in the cliff killing four snipers before taking out the rest in the cliff, the riverbank, and a patrol boat. "You should focus on the foes in range," the A.I. ordered.

Master Chief first brained the bazooka specialist with his pistol then took out the armored soldier. He turned to see two clawmen running towards him and used the shotgun to blast them.

"There's the enemy leader and those aren't the normal clawmen," said Cortana as a pair of clawmen in yellow and black suit appeared. The enemy leader chuckled as he showed himself and fired a rocket from his right gauntlet with claws. Master Chief used his shotgun to blast the special clawmen who were durable than the regular ones and stopped the enemy leader from firing rockets.

The enemy leader did rolling jumps backwards and jumped backwards firing a rocket at the bridge creating a gap so that the train could fall. However, the front part of the train was only hanging. Alicia's position was tilted slightly and resumed sniping the snipers.

Master Chief faced downward on the foes hanging onto the train and first used his pistol to send a red soldier screaming and falling to his death simultaneously. He also did the same to four green soldiers wearing gas masks but goggles not on.

"You might have to jump up from here," said Cortana.

Master Chief turned to his back to see another red soldier, a standard-variant green soldier, and a green soldier wearing mask but goggles not on. After he used his pistol to send them screaming and falling to their deaths simultaneously, a cargo container became loose and fell causing him to take cover. The super soldier then sent two green soldiers wearing goggles without mask and gas mask screaming and falling to their deaths simultaneously.

Master Chief jumped up and nearly finished climbing up. "Call for back up," it came from a green soldier wearing goggles without mask and gas mask. Before the super soldier brained that particular soldier, he first took out two armored soldiers and a grenade-throwing specialist. Lastly, Master Chief took out two yellow soldiers and two green soldiers in which one of them wore gas mask but goggles not on.

Master Chief finished climbing while hearing the enemy leader chuckling menacingly. He picked up two rockets, two hand grenades, machine gun ammo, pistol ammo, and shotgun shells when taking positions. The enemy leader landed from the top of the bridge and did a backward rolling jump. The super soldier first used his shotgun to take out the durable clawmen before countering the attack of the enemy leader who then jumped out of the way. Master Chief had to use the P90 machine gun when the enemy leader was firing rockets. After he countered another attack, another pair of durable clawmen attacked. At the time the super soldier took out with shotgun blasts, the enemy leader lunged and attempted to slash him shouting, "Go to hell!" Master Chief countered the attack with shotgun blasts.

Master Chief proceeded forward but the enemy leader fired another rocket causing him to get out of the way. After taking position, he countered the enemy leader's attack with shotgun blasts. The super soldier had to first take out another pair of durable clawmen before stopping the enemy leader from attempting to slash him. After the enemy leader jumped out and landed close in front of Master Chief, he sent the enemy leader uttering a cry falling to his death along with a train part and several cargo containers.

"Chief!" Alicia ran to her ally after clearing the snipers.

"Are you alright, Alicia?" Master Chief asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. But … guess we're on foot from here," Alicia replied while seeing the gap on the bridge so that they could not reach the tunnel ahead.

"It will be a long way," Cortana muttered.


	7. Stage 3 - Frontal Assault

The sun was setting when Master Chief and Alicia made it to the military facility in the mountaintop. She took out her binoculars and recognized a prison tied to a beam, "Daniel."

"That's your brother?" said Master Chief.

"There's the commander-in-chief of the Zagorias Federation Army, General Giorgio Zott," Cortana referred to a brown-haired man in mid-40's with a mustache wearing a blue fancy uniform with red cuffs, red collar, a harness, and brushes on his shoulders.

"The rebels are still refusing to surrender. Maybe your death will teach them a lesson," Zott prepared his pistol.

"It won't do you any good," said Daniel.

"Don't worry. If they don't surrender, I have another option in mind," the general chuckled maliciously before clubbing Daniel using the pistol.

"Daniel!" Alicia was agitated causing Master Chief to restrain her.

"Wait! I'll take the frontal assault and I'll draw every attention of the Zagorian troops in the base. You go and rescue your brother OK?" the super soldier came up with a tactic and the girl nodded as a reply. He jumped off from the battlements and began taking the frontal assault that he spoke of.

"Enemy attack!" it came from a green soldier that wore gas mask but goggles not on. There was also a green soldier that wore goggles without mask and without gas mask.

"Go! Go! Go!" a standard-variant green soldier did a gesture.

Master Chief brained the three green soldiers using his pistol and took out two yellow soldiers by giving them headshots. When another green soldier that wore goggles without masks appeared, the super soldier took him out with a headshot.

Master Chief advanced taking the pistol ammo and shotgun shells dropped by his kills. He saw an armored soldier walking sideways up the stairs of a guard tower while firing the P90 simultaneously. The super soldier shot down the armored soldier who fell off the walkway of the tower then brained a red soldier and a standard-variant green soldier. Master Chief turned to see another red soldier, a grenade-throwing specialist, and a green soldier that wore goggles without mask. The super soldier tossed a hand grenade that sent those foes flying into the air, but blew up the fuel barrels causing the tower to collapse. Master Chief had to walk backwards quickly so that the tower would not crush him when it crashed.

"Wherever Alicia is going to, I don't think she'll get there without a fight," Cortana notified.

"I really hope she would face minimal resistance."

"You really want to take on the heavy resistance?"

"Nothing I can't handle," Master Chief muttered as he took the pistol ammo, machine gun ammo, and a hand grenade.

Master Chief turned left and turned to see another armored soldier near a structure in ground level firing at him. After the super soldier took position behind a pile of beams and took him out, a door in the upper level opened and there was a standard-variant green soldier. Before Master Chief gave him a headshot, he noticed a bazooka specialist was taking position in ground level near the structure. After the super soldier brained the bazooka specialist, he gave headshots to the green soldier and a yellow soldier that appeared behind another pile of beams in ground level. Master Chief quickly gave a headshot to a grenade-throwing specialist then brained a red soldier that appeared close to the super soldier. A door in the ground level opened and there was another armored soldier. After Master Chief took him out, he brained another red soldier that appeared from the right side in a distance.

"The enemy is using a tank against you," Cortana alerted Master Chief after he made a right-side turn taking the machine gun ammo, pistol ammo, shotgun shells, a hand grenade, and a rocket.

"Go! Go! Go!" a standard-variant green soldier made a gesture and a tank fired its main cannon forcing the super soldier to take cover near the brick stairs. The tank's secondary weapons were a pair of missile pods on the flanks of the turret.

"A tank like that can take down both air and ground forces efficiently," Master Chief commented.

"If the U.N.S.C. has tanks like this, the Covenant won't stand a chance. You should know that Alicia had destroyed one of these tanks earlier when we got separated in town," said Cortana.

"At least she won't have to face more tanks here."

"I hope not."

Master Chief first brained the green soldier with his pistol then switched to his bazooka. A red soldier appeared after he opened the hatch of the tank. Master Chief fired a rocket at the tank and took cover to reload his next shot while letting the fired missiles from the tank pass. The blast dealt a serious blow to the tank and killed the red soldier. The super soldier fired the next shot that destroyed the tank and reloaded.

Master Chief climbed the stairs and noticed another tank on the left side in ground level. He dodged the tank's blast from its cannon and took cover. Near the flanks of the tank were a standard-variant green soldier on the left and an armored soldier on the right. A red soldier appeared after opening the hatch. Master Chief fired his bazooka on the tank and the blast sent the two infantry soldiers flying into the air as well as killing the red soldier. He took cover to reload the next shot while avoiding the missiles that the tank launched. After the super soldier finished off the tank, he advanced heading down the stairs of another structure taking the pistol ammo and machine gun ammo.

Master Chief turned right to an opening appearing like a doorway. He saw a green soldier that wore gas mask but goggles not on positioned in the left and a green soldier that wore goggles without mask on the right. After the super soldier brained both green soldiers using the pistol, he quickly took gave a red soldier a headshot. Master Chief noticed an armored soldier and took him out before giving a yellow soldier a headshot. The super soldier switched to his shotgun so that he could blast a regular clawman. Master Chief entered the area taking the pistol ammo, shotgun shells, and machine gun ammo.

"Call for backup!" it came from a green soldier that wore just a mask without gas mask and goggles not on. A bazooka specialist and red soldier gathered near him.

Master Chief gave headshots first to the bazooka specialist, second to the red soldier, and lastly to the green soldier. After braining the yellow soldier who appeared close the Master Chief, he took out another yellow soldier and two red soldiers.

"Above you," Cortana notified and a horde clawmen doing summersault jumps to approach Master Chief. The super soldier used his shotgun to blast them when they got too close. "I'm detecting additional enemy reinforcements," the A.I. spoke as two bazooka specialists, a red soldier, and a green soldier that wore mask without gas mask but goggles not on took positions. Master Chief gave headshots first to the red soldier, second to the bazooka specialists, and the green soldiers. "On your right," Cortana caused the super soldier to the right side. A red soldier jumped sideways on the right and was brained by Master Chief. The super soldier gave headshots to a yellow soldier close to him and a green soldier that wore mask without gas mask but goggles not on.

"Halt!" it came from an armored soldier standing on top of the crate pile. There also was a yellow soldier, red soldier, another armored soldier on ground.

Master Chief first took out the red soldier by giving him a headshot, and then took out the armored soldiers before taking out the yellow soldier. He picked up the machine gun ammo, pistol ammo, shotgun shells, and rockets.

"Alicia is in position now," Cortana notified him of their ally's situation.


	8. Stage 3 - Chase Through Flames

When Master Chief reached Alicia's older brother Daniel, he confronted the enemy general. "Hold it right there!" Zott held Daniel at gunpoint, "Looking for him? Drop your weapon!" The super soldier and the general glared at each other without the enemy seeing his face.

A few seconds later, there was gunfire and Zott's pistol was knocked off from his hand. "It had to be Alicia," Cortana informed Master Chief.

After Zott had a glance on the girl, he kicked the beam sending Daniel tumbling with it. Master Chief removed both the beam and the binding off Daniel. "Alicia, I'm going after him. Take care of your brother!" the super soldier said to the girl before began chasing Zott through a structure.

"Chief, Zott had planted an explosive charge ahead of you and it's going to …" Cortana alerted Master Chief but was cut off by the explosion that set the structure's interior on fire. He used a corner for cover before facing the foes ahead.

Master Chief used his pistol first to give headshots to a yellow soldier and two standard-variant green soldiers. After more explosions creating more holes, an armored soldier and two more standard-variant green soldiers appeared. The super soldier first took down the armored trooper before taking down the green soldiers as well as two new standard-variant green soldiers that replaced the fallen. He advanced picking up the pistol ammo, machine gun ammo, and shotgun shells.

"There's another explosive charge in the corner ahead," Cortana warned and the charge exploded before Master Chief reached the corner. "Alicia is launching a frontal assault on the prison that is holding military prisoners."

"We'll need the help if necessary," said the super soldier. He tossed a hand grenade that sent two standard-variant green soldiers equipped with bullet-proof shields flying. Master Chief gave headshots to a red soldier and two standard-variant green soldiers that replaced the ones killed. There was another explosion as an armored soldier came out of a hole. After taking down the armored soldier, the door opened and behind it was a red soldier. Master Chief brained the red soldier quickly before the foe fired. The super soldier quickly switched to his shotgun to blast a clawman and switched back to his pistol to brain a yellow soldier who attempted to escape. Master Chief brained a standard-variant green soldier and then a red soldier. He advanced taking the machine-gun ammo, pistol ammo, and shotgun shells when entering what appeared to be like a lecture room.

The room in flames had two board, desks, and chairs. Master Chief spotted Zott laughing when escaping the room. "Freeze!" it came from a standard-variant green soldier holding a bullet-proof shield. After the super soldier took him out with a headshot, he brained a red soldier. An armored soldier appeared behind a lecturer's desk and next to him was a specialist. Before the specialist could throw a tomahawk, Master Chief brained him before taking out the armored soldier. He spotted a red soldier taking the place of the armored soldier and quickly brained the red soldier.

Master Chief turned right to see another specialist and two standard-variant green soldiers in which one of them said, "There!" Before the specialist threw a hand grenade, the super soldier brained him and the green soldiers. He turned a little left to see two more standard-variant green soldiers and gave them headshots then took out an armored soldier. Master Chief moved a little forward while giving a yellow soldier a headshot then took out another armored soldier.

Master Chief turned to his back to see a red soldier who said, "Freeze." The super soldier quickly brained the red soldier before taking out two standard-variant green soldiers.

Master Chief headed to the lecturer's desk picking up the pistol ammo, shotgun shells, and machine gun ammo. "Call for back up!" it came from an armored soldier ahead of him. After the super soldier took out the armored soldier and another standard-variant green soldier, someone was banging on the door ahead. The door opened and there were two armored soldiers. After Master Chief took them out, he advanced picking up a hand grenade, pistol ammo, and machine gun ammo on his way out of the room.

"There's another explosive charge above," Cortana alerted and there was an explosion on the ceiling in the corridor. A specialist and two standard-variant green soldiers dropped in. Before the specialist threw the hand grenade, Master Chief brained him then the green soldiers. Two yellow soldiers jumped in replacing the fallen and were taken out. Master Chief took out two armored soldiers that jumped in through the opening in the ceiling. He advanced taking the pistol ammo, shotgun shells, machine gun ammo, and a hand grenade. "Zott is in the other door," the A.I. informed.

Master Chief went in through the door to what appeared to be like a burning library. "Halt," Zott did a gesture with his sword and having a submachinegun on his other hand. After the armored soldier did a gesture, the general laughed maliciously while running out of the room. After the super soldier took out the armored soldier, he first brained a red soldier behind one of the shelves and a standard-variant green soldier. After he brained a standard-variant green soldier in a walkway above, he gave a headshot to another red soldier that was between him and the shelf. Master Chief gave a headshot to another red soldier in the walkway above and switched to his shotgun to blast another clawman. The super soldier switched back to his pistol to brain another standard-variant green soldier on the walkway above.

Master Chief turned left to see another armored soldier who shouted, "Freeze!" After taking down the armored soldier, he gave headshots to a standard-variant green soldier on the walkway above and to a yellow soldier close to him. After the super soldier brained two red soldiers on the walkway above, he took out another armored soldier in ground level. Master Chief gave headshots to two standard-variant green soldiers: one in the walkway above and behind another shelf.

After Master Chief brained a red soldier in the walkway above, he noticed another red soldier appearing near the shelf shouting, "Hey!" Once the red soldier was down, the super soldier advanced heading right while taking the pistol ammo, shotgun shells, and machine gun ammo.

"Go! Go! Go!" It came from a yellow soldier in front of the shelf on the right and another red soldier behind. Master Chief gave the headshot to the red soldier first before giving the same thing to the yellow soldier. A standard-variant green soldier landed on top of the shelf and was taken out. After the super soldier brained a tomahawk-throwing specialist close to him, he brained another red soldier and another tomahawk-throwing specialist in the walkway above.

"There!" it came from a standard-variant green soldier in the walkway above when Master Chief turned left. After taking him out, the super soldier brained a red soldier and two standard-variant green soldiers. He turned to ground level and brained another red soldier close to him. Master Chief advanced picking up the pistol ammo and shotgun shells.

Master Chief used a pile of crates between the two shelves as cover. "Call for back up!" it came from one of the two standard-variant green soldiers. The super soldier first brained a red soldier before taking out the green soldiers. Master Chief spotted another red soldier in the walkway above and gave him a headshot. He gave headshots to two yellow soldiers, a standard-variant green soldier, and red soldier close to him.

"Hey!" it came from one of the three standard-variant green soldiers on top of a shelf ahead.

After Master Chief picked up the shotgun shells and pistol ammo, he advanced past the shelf ahead. Master Chief took out a yellow soldier and an armored soldier. Another armored soldier jumped in replacing the fallen and was taken out. He advanced towards the doors taking the shotgun shells and machine gun ammo.

The doors opened, but there was a squad consisting of two armored soldiers, a yellow soldier, a standard-variant green soldier, and a flame specialist who said, "Concentrate fire!" Master Chief tossed in a hand grenade that sent them flying. He picked up the machine gun ammo, pistol ammo, and shotgun shells when exiting the burning room.

"Alicia finished breaking the prisoners out," Cortana notified of their ally's status.


	9. Stage 3 - The Final Objective

Zott turned his back to see that nothing could slow his new foe and fired his submachine gun at the buttons causing the door to close behind him. Master Chief slid in before the door shut only to have a squad of standard-variant green soldiers wielding P90s barring his way so that their general could escape.

"The general is heading to the building where the tactical missiles are housed," Cortana informed.

"You're toast," said a green soldier who wore a mask without gas mask and goggles not on.

"Help has arrived," said A.I. as the whole squad of green soldiers was gunned by the Winston siblings and the Lukano soldiers.

"Alicia! Zott's heading to the missile controls. I've got to stop him!" said Master Chief. A squad made up of three standard-variant green soldiers wielding P90s and two armored soldiers arrived to the scene opening fire.

"All right! We'll take care of things here!" said Alicia as the Lukano soldiers fired their P90s to engage the Zagorian soldiers.

"Thanks," said Master Chief as he began catching up to the general in a dome-shaped building but there was a huge opening in the ceiling. In the interior, there were crates, cargo containers, and four tactical missiles.

"Too late, my friend! These missiles are all targeted for Lukano and ready for launch," Zott spoke while having a remote in his hand and pointed at the missiles.

"No way am I going to let that happen," said the super soldier.

"I should've gotten rid of that pesky country a long time ago," the general clicked some buttons so that the missiles were angled for the opening in the ceiling.

"Who cares about what kind of vendetta he has over Lukano," Cortana muttered.

"And now … Time to get rid of you!" Zott readied his submachine gun and sword.

Master Chief found cover behind a pile of crates and concentrated firing his P90 at the general. Zott and the super soldier would not go easy at each other. Master Chief had to take cover if the general fired some of the bullets at him, but managed to stop Zott from attacking temporarily. An armored soldier appeared and the super soldier switched to his pistol to take them down. After Master Chief gave headshots to two yellow soldiers and a standard-variant green soldier, he focused firing on the general who attempted to slash the super soldier with the steel sword. Zott zoomed at Master Chief with super speed but was repelled by the shotgun blast. After the general temporarily retreated, the super soldier switched to his pistol to brain a red soldier who came from a cargo container, an armored soldier, a yellow soldier wielding a bullet-proof shield, and two standard-variant green soldiers. Zott appeared firing several shots directly at Master Chief before making another attempt to slash the super soldier. Master Chief had to focus fire his P90 when the general was zooming in high speed. Thus, Zott's attack was countered and did a backward rolling jump onto a moveable bridge.

Master Chief moved slightly forward avoiding the Zott's fire and a pair of armored soldiers appeared at the bridge. The general jumped off the bridge while the super soldier used his pistol to take down the armored soldiers. After Master Chief brained two yellow soldiers, he looked up to see a pair of bazooka specialists and a red soldier along with a yellow soldier on the bridge. The super soldier first gave headshots to the bazooka specialists, then the red soldier and lastly the yellow soldier. Zott this time charged at Master Chief with his sword but was countered taking damage from the machine gun. The super soldier only picked up pistol ammo, machine gun ammo, and shotgun shells when advancing.

"After the Winston siblings spotted Jake during the fight, Daniel told Alicia to go after him who attempted to escape. Now she's battling Jake and whatever heavy resistance he threw at her," Cortana notified of their ally's situation.

There were control panels and lot of screens. "Halt!" Zott made a gesture pointing his sword at Master Chief and clawmen were doing somersaults. The super soldier took cover behind one of the control panels and blasted a clawman with his shotgun. Master Chief switched to his pistol giving headshots first to a red soldier and a grenade-throwing specialist. After he brained two standard-variant green soldiers, the super soldier took down an armored soldier. Master Chief focused firing his P90 at the general countering his submachine gun attack and switched to his pistol to take down another armored soldier who arrived by walking downstairs. After blasting another clawman with shotgun, the super soldier gave headshots to three yellow soldiers and a red soldier who appeared to close to him. Master Chief dodged Zott's slash and focused fire at the general who then used his submachine gun on the super soldier. Master Chief advanced slightly forward taking pistol ammo, shotgun shells, and a hand grenade.

After Master Chief brained a yellow soldier with his pistol, he switched to his shotgun to blast Zott who attempted to slash him. At the time the general ran upstairs, the super soldier advanced taking the machine gun ammo on the way.

Master Chief used his pistols to give headshots to three green soldiers in which two were standard-variants whereas the third wore no mask and no gas mask but goggles only. After he gave headshots to a bazooka specialist and a red soldier, the super soldier took down an armored soldier. Master Chief advanced halfway upstairs taking pistol ammo and machine gun ammo on the way.

A red soldier and two standard-variant green soldiers were above the Master Chief. The super soldier used his pistol to brain them but another red soldier and two standard-variant green soldiers replaced the ones killed. He also took down an armored soldier and a yellow soldier. The super soldier advanced upstairs taking the pistol ammo, machine gun ammo, shotgun shells, and a rocket.

The moveable bridge was positioned in the opening and Master Chief found cover near the left edge of the opening. The super soldier used his pistol to first take an armored soldier and then gave headshots to two standard-variant green soldiers who were on the other side of the bridge. After braining a yellow soldier who wielded a bullet-proof shield, he took out a flame specialist before blasting two clawmen with his shotgun.

"Head to the bridge. Zott must be down in ground level already," Cortana informed.

Master Chief walked into the bridge taking pistol ammo, machine gun ammo, shotgun shells, and two rockets. He turned left to face an armored soldier and a standard-variant green soldier. The super soldier first used his pistol to take out the armored soldier then brained the green soldier. After Master Chief took out another armored soldier, he blasted two clawmen with his shotgun. The super soldier first gave a headshot to a red soldier, then a yellow soldier and lastly a green soldier who wore just goggles only.

Master Chief got off the bridge to ground level taking the pistol ammo, machine gun ammo, and shotgun shells. "Watch out! Zott is using a special type of armored vehicle against you," Cortana warned.

"Halt!" Zott pointed his sword at the super soldier while the armored vehicles attacked with high-voltage electricity.

Master Chief fired a rocket at one of the vehicles and switched to his P90 after reloading the bazooka. The super soldier focused fire at the general to prevent him from slashing with his sword and used the bazooka to destroy three of those armored vehicles.

"Alicia killed Jake with a sniper bullet leading to the destruction of another twin-rotor plane," Cortana notified of their ally's situation. "Focus on Zott. Take him out and the Zagorians will retreat," she gave a prediction as Zott was equipped with a pair of M202 rocket launchers. After Zott jumped onto the bridge, he began firing at the super soldier.

Master Chief focused firing his machine gun on Zott dealing sufficient damage so that the general jumped off the bridge while an armored soldier and two green soldiers could retreat. One green soldier wore gas mask but goggles not on whereas the other wore just goggles only. Eventually, Master Chief mortally wounded the Zott causing him to be on his knees.

"It's too late … No one can stop the missiles now," Zott said his last words before collapsing into the ground motionlessly.

"This whole fight is a distraction," Master Chief muttered angrily at the time the missiles were taking off.

"Chief, there is one rocket left in each of the M202 rocket launchers. Blast the ceiling and it is the only way to stop the missiles from escaping," said Cortana.

Master Chief thought it was suicide but took the general's rocket launchers and launched the rockets at the ceiling so that building could crumble to prevent the missiles from going to Lukano.

"Daniel! Where is Master Chief?" Alicia regrouped with her brother and the Lukano soldiers outside.

"He's still in there," Daniel replied.

They all watched the building collapsed in flames in Alicia's horror and sadness. Daniel placed his hand on her shoulder and attempted to mollify her. However, she was joyed to see Master Chief coming out alive and ran to hug him.

Master Chief reached to the beach and came across a pair of young men wearing jackets with V.S.S.E. written on them. "Who are you?" the one wearing the red and white jacket asked.

"I am Master Chief Petty Officer John 117 of the U.N.S.C. Who are you? What brings the two of you here?"

"This is Alan and I'm Wesley. We received word that the Zagorian army had brought tactical missiles to this island. Not only they will be a threat to Lukano, but to the surrounding nations as well," said the other young man who wore a blue and black jacket.

"I handled the threat of the tactical missiles and the Zagorian army is leaderless," said Master Chief.

"That is really nice of you take our mission while we're in Middle-earth," said Alan.

"Come with us," said Wesley.

The trio took the boat as they were leaving the island. "Well, the rest is up to them," said Alan.

"The Lukano army will mop up the rest of the Zagorian forces," said Master Chief.

Even so, the public remained unaware of a stranger's involvement in the Mediterranean Crisis that ended with the remaining Zagorian troops being forced to retreat.


End file.
